Two Worlds, One Home
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: When Azeroth is attacked by a Warband of creatures called Orcs the entire realm falls into an upheaval. As the other kingdoms prepare to wage war with these monsters to stop them there is one who thinks there could possibly be another way. The Princess Ravenna, sister to King Llane. Ravenna will do whatever it takes to save her people no matter what befalls her in the effort.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds, One Home Prologue **

_Sister to King Llane, with royal blood flowing through her veins, Ravenna does her duty both to her family and country. She always has and always will do so to the best of her ability._

_Unlike those in the rest of her family Ravenna was born with magic. _

_Trained how to use sorcery since a very young age Ravenna strives to do well by her brother, the honorable siblings they are._

_Now with an unknown enemy looming on the horizon to take all they hold dear Ravenna will have to push herself to the limits to do what must be done in order to protect those close to her soul._

_But is violence really the answer?_

_If not then Ravenna will find a way to end it. _

**Authors Note:**

**This idea has been bugging me for ages and ages. I never really thought about putting it on and thought of it just as a spur of the moment type of thing. I'm going to make this very clear right now I have no clue what direction this is going to take or how far it's going to go, but I'm going to give it my very best shot.**

**I can promise you that. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for mu OC and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides for various reader amusement everywhere. **

**Two Worlds, One Home Chapter 1 **

At the Lions Pride Inn Princess Ravenna is with her brother and his entourage for news to come in from recon, fidgeting with the stone on her necklace as she listens to bustling conversations around her.

None of them are merry as they should be in an inn that is in the majority of establishments she's ever been to over the years.

Princess Ravenna is the younger sister to the well adored and loved King Llane. Only a couple of years younger Princess Ravenna has something that no one else has obtained in the royal family for a couple of generations.

Magic is in her veins.

Normally children would immediately be sent to the Kirin Tor not too long after showing potential in sorcery. Princess Ravenna's circumstances formed a unique case. So she was privately tutored at him as went the command of the previous Stormwind King.

Today Princess Ravenna is a pretty skilled and magnificent sorceress of her time. One of the best. This is the reason why Princess Ravenna is present at this very crucial gathering.

For days now villages had been going silent plundered with more and more people disappearing without any trace or word from them. There were never any survivors. Each description of the cause turned out to be filled with uncertainty. Nothing was definite and that's what seriously frightened all of them.

What's going on? Whose behind these unprovoked attacks and why?

All were excellent questions to consider that remained unanswered, but there is one factor that is clear. A piece of information shared by too many different separate sources that couldn't be ignored. These placed didn't have an opportunity to communicate beforehand until now so there was no way this could possibly be a hoax. No this is all very real. And there is significant proof to back it up.

Apparently King Llane thought so too. He and his wife Lady Taria have come here to meet with their forces to learn more of what's going on.

Unfortunately there's not much to tell as of yet.

"Beasts you say," said King Llane, speaking in the recognizable and sovereign tone belonging to a strong patriarch. But he struggled to maintain it as he looked at a retrieved shield of a fallen Stormwind soldier bearing an enormous gash that nearly split the metal plating. This is troubling. No ordinary creature could easily penetrate this brand of metal. Dwarves specifically forged it. "What manner of beasts could do what you reported?"

King Llane stood at a group of gathered tables pushed together holding maps, letters, and inkwells. These pieces of parchment were crucial holding everything they knew what the situation so far in this crisis.

Princess Ravenna stands beside him ever vigilant and prepared to give her own take.

Shaking his head, an officer said "Rumors, Your Majesty."

"From three different valleys," said a female soldier called Alonan, emphasizing the importance of the alternate locations.

"I've heard a dozen different reports."

"It's a rebellion, Sire."

"Rebels, beasts, we need more information!"

Which is hard to acquire when there were no people left from each attack to clarify the stuff that's true and what's false. With absolutely nothing to narrow it down they were literally just guessing.

Where they're at guesses are better than nothing. That's not encouraging. They need to learn more in order to sufficiently combat this new enemy.

Added to it is the suspicions rising that there may be dark magic causing this. Not long after the insurgency began Princess Ravenna reported to her brother that she felt something amiss going on in the land. Something dark, heavy, and slowly sucking the life out of everything. Princess Ravenna has her own suspicions to what it might be, but doesn't want to raise a panic without the proper proof. Doing so may cause greater harm than good.

King Llane and Lothar shared the same discreet yet exasperated look. They'd been friends for so long that knowing what the other is thinking was totally second nature to them. The same could be said for Lothar and his sister Queen Taria.

"Lothar, have you learned anything that can help," asked King Llane.

Shrugging, Lothar said "Not much. A little, perhaps. I don't exactly know what to make of it. My men captured a man searching the bodies at Stormwind. She said he'd been checking them for any lingering signs of dark magic, but I remain unconvinced partially by his claims. Although there was a peculiar wisp of green mist that escaped a dead mans lips when the mage was permitted to do a brief autopsy under my supervision. I'm not sorcerer so I can't tell you enough to make of it. Also, my liege, I've been told to summon the Guardian. So, hop to it, man."

Nodding, Princess Ravenna concurred "Yes, the Guardian should be able to help us. With all the knowledge at his disposal up there he should quickly surmise an idea what we're dealing with."

At the mention of the Guardian a near suffocating tenseness was added to the already stiff atmosphere. It's no secret as to the reason behind it. At some point in Princess Ravenna's sorcery training she was preparing to be under Guardian Medivh's tutelage. He's a friend to both Lothar and Llane and since she wasn't sent to the Kirin Tor to harness her own magical prowess because of her station he was the next best choice for a mentor. To everyone's shock and displeasure Medivh had refused. It's nothing personal, but he never gave his reasons for it. So while powerful bonds of friendship remain there is some strife created from this as result.

Luckily for them Princess Ravenna is not one to hold heavy grudges.

Nodding wryly, King Llane said "I'll get straight on it."

"Is there still no word from Grand Hamlet," asked Lady Taria, softly.

Grand Hamlet is the most recent village to have been assaulted.

Lothar shook his head grimly in a bleak reply. The soldiers that had been regularly stationed there had gone silent long gone.

"How does a garrison of thirty men disappear without a whisper," said King Llane, incredulous. "Ravenna, have you sensed or seen anything lately that can help us?"

Shaking her head, frustrated puzzlement crossing her face, Princess Ravenna said "That's just it. No, I haven't. It's as if something's deliberately blocking me somehow, but I don't know what."

"The fel," blurted the young mage, having heard the last part of the conversation as he strode through the front door ahead of Callan into the inn, or at least its influence."

The lively chatter in the Lions Pride Inn quietly instantly as all eyes were diverted to him in accordance to this mans bold declaration, however irrational it sounded.

It was not one to take lightly.

Princess Ravenna narrows her eyes at him instantly on the alert, hair rising on the back of her neck upon this declaration.

The fel?

Despite how much Princess Ravenna doesn't want to admit it this could be a possibility.

Princess Ravenna tracks him with her eyes as the mage went to approach King Llane to plead his case, but Callan blocked him with an armored arm on his chest.

Brow raised, inquiring and skeptic, King Llane said "Is this him?"

"Mm-hmmm" confirmed Lothar, rounding the table to stand beside his sister holding a cup of ale in his hand.

Apparently Lothar had caught this man in the soldiers barracks examining the corpses recovered.

Remembering his place in society, bowing his head respectfully, the mage said "Your Majesty."

Lothar aimed a reproachful glare at his sister before walking over to his son.

"Dad," said Callan, nodding, rigid.

"Thank you, Sergeant," said Lothar, gruffly, stern. "I can take it from here."

Callan obediently retreated stepping back. The mage took this as a sign he was allowed to speak.

"So, who are you, mage," said King Llane, sharply.

"My name is Khadgar. I am the Guardian novitiate," said the mage, nervously.

That certainly didn't grant him any points judging by the looks on everyone's faces especially Princess Ravenna's. The Guardian novitiate is a huge rank filled with responsibility and honor. It means that chosen person is being trained to be the next Guardian when it's time for the previous to step down. For him to be here instead of with the Kirin Tor is scandalous and disgraceful.

"I-I was. I renounced my vows," stuttered Khadgar, nervously.

"You mean you're a fugitive," stated Lothar, dryly, flat and contemptuous.

Insulted, somewhat defensively, Khadgar objected "I'm not hiding."

"Could've fooled us," said Princess Ravenna, arms crossed, inwardly sniggering at how uncomfortable this is making him.

Khadgar fully believes right is on his side. Still he can't meet her gaze for very long.

Lothar pointed a finger at King Llane redirecting the boy's attention back to where it actually belonged.

"Your Majesty, I may have left my training, but I didn't leave my abilities behind," said Khadgar, passionately. "I've sensed something. Dark forces, when it's strong it almost has a smell. Knowing that something so evil was so close I couldn't just ignore it."

There was a sudden onslaught of clattering and shouting from outside the building. It transformed into a large babble of scared voices from other individuals.

"When has this happened?"

"Is this true?"

Callan ran to intercept two soldiers that just entered the inn through the front door.

"What's going on out there," demanded King Llane, on the alert.

"Smoke, Sir," said Callan. "Southeast."

The guards present began to mobilize grabbing their weapons as they simultaneously made for the door.

A Goldshire Guard said "Let's grab our swords!"

"Your Majesty, I urge you to engage the Guardian with all haste," pressed Khadgar.

A Goldshire Officer said "They've reached Elwynn Forest."

"Grand Hamlet is burning!"

It was true. Even from inside the rancid odor of smoke from burning wood and flesh made its way in my some open windows carried by the wind currents.

King Llane and Lothar subtly locked eyes wondering what the right course of action to take next.

While King Llane took counsel below Lothar stood on the second level gazing across Elwynn Forest where Grand Hamlet was. Or what's remaining of it anyhow. The orange-red glow could be seen for miles with billows of smoke floating higher and higher into the air touching the sky. The distant rumbling of the blaze is very distinct.

Princess Ravenna and everyone else impatiently wait anticipating the kings decision.

Finally, the choice made, King Llane goes to where Lothar and Lady Taria are just finishing a private word with each other. This sibling conversation was unable to continue progressing further because of King Llane's arrival.

Regarding the pair with grave eyes, King Llane said "When was your last visit to Karazhan?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, not making eye contact, Lothar said "About three years ago."

Keeping his composure, King Llane said "And you've had no contact with Medivh since?"

"Not for lack of trying," muttered Lothar.

Lothar had attempted multiple times to communicate with the man, but all had been in vain. He never got a reply back so he didn't bother trying anymore. He didn't see the point of it. Medivh never responded to any of their calls.

"Well he can't hide from us now," said Llane, somber, pulling off a ring he wore with a winking blue gem holding it out to Lothar. "The Guardian is summoned."

Lothar took the ring.

"Ravenna will be going with you. Maybe with her accompanying you there will be more weight behind the summons," said King Llane.

Lothar nodded.

"Come," said Llane, hurriedly walking down the steps heading for outside gesturing for Khadgar to follow.

The young mage would apparently be accompanying Lothar on this journey as will Ravenna.

The trio are now outside where Callan, King Llane, and Khadgar conversed with each other. Not far off war the gryphon Lothar had ridden to get to the village of Goldshire. This gryphon is a magnificent beast one that Lothar treasured greatly. He'd known this one for a long time so Lothar had a strong bond with this one.

Lothar didn't hesitate easily mounting the gryphons back getting situated into the saddle. Khadgar was far more cautious. The outright fear he exhibited revealed how skittish and unsettled he was.

Motioning behind him in annoyance, Lothar said "Get on."

A bit clumsily Khadgar listened shrinking back when the gryphon screeched at him. As soon as he was on the noble creatures back he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lothar's waist to remain secure. He didn't know how fast a gryphon could fly at full speed. He was going to find out.

"Good luck," said King Llane.

Lothar nodded at his leader and best friend in farewell.

Kicking his heels into the gryphon's sides they took off into the sky.

As the same time Princess Ravenna transforms herself into an elegant and intimidating firebird. She'll be traveling there on her own terms side by side with them.

The gryphon launched vertically on powerful legs making Khadgar tighten his grip exponentially.

Startled, he gasped "Okay."

Lothar rolled his eyes pushing the gryphon to go faster. This is looking to be a long flight.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had a very satisfying 4****th**** of July as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**To get a clear picture regarding the form Ravenna has taken in the last scene picture Chise from Ancient Magus Bride after she completes carving her staff and is on her way home to Elias. **

**Heads up! Article 13 is rearing its ugly head again. Help is needed to stop it. So find a legit petition to sign and join the cause. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ravenna and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Two Worlds, One Home Chapter 2 **

By the time the trio reaches Karazhan the suns rays are breaking free over the dawn sky.

The pure magical energies that flow from everywhere across the land of Azeroth gather here in visible streaks that merge together within the citadel walls.

Ravenna has been here very few times in her life and she never gets tired at drinking in the entirety of Karazhan's beauty in the mountain valley and the peaks. The many tomes of knowledge written throughout the ages even more so.

By the time they land Medivh's aide Morose is there waiting to greet them. He'd been forewarned ahead of time of their coming and was prepared.

Morose welcomes them with warm and open arms, leading them inside.

As they travel further within the Citadel Lothar notices something oddly peculiar. He isn't the only one. Ravenna detects this as well.

Turning his head in all directions as he checks to see his assumptions are mistaken, Lothar said "Where is everyone?"

Dismal and unsmiling, Morose said "Many things have changed."

Yeah, no kidding.

Everything here has changed from various viewpoints.

Well all except the vast library of course.

Ravenna's favorite place in Karazhan.

As high as the walls rose, so it seemed did the rows of books that currently encircle a winding staircase in the middle of the large chamber. They line what feels like every inch of the curving stone walls in all corners of the room. More specifically shelf after shelf, tome upon tome, boxes innumerable filled with scrolls, every last one of them. There are so many ladders that have been erected connecting to a reading terrace on a higher floor, stacks taller than most grown men. Also, even inside here the veins of magic arriving from outside make the room glow even more.

"Incredible," breathed Khadgar, lost in wonder, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer volume and splendor, truly a scholar inside and out. "The power that must be locked away here…the knowledge! I didn't now so many books even existed!"

Khadgar outstretches a hand hesitant hand to graze his fingers over a nearby book in astonishment. It's as if he's making sure everything in front his very eyes is actually real and not an illusion.

Ravenna rolls her eyes and lightly slaps his hands away from the books as a warning, saying "Don't touch. These tomes aren't normally touched without the Guardians express permission."

Ignoring the spat, Lothar said "Where is he?"

Silently Morose points above, meaning that Medivh is all the way up at the tallest point. Ravenna can see Morose is enjoying this from the light twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Lothar groans already feeling the soreness and strain in his lungs from the climb.

Motioning for Ravenna to move closer, Lothar said "Wait here and keep an eye on him."

Nodding, Ravenna said "Sure."

Lothar and Morose then start to climb the stairs leaving Ravenna to babysit Khadgar.

This'll be fun.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ravenna and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grim days. **

**Two Worlds, One Home Chapter 3 **

Princess Ravenna never thought she'd ever become a babysitter for a grown man. That is what she's been reduced to doing as she browses through the Citadels vast library. Barely a minute after Lothar departed with Morose, Khadgar immediately began scrolling the shelves and touching as many books as he can reach, awestruck, entirely mesmerized.

Princess Ravenna can't say she blames him for his innocent curiosity. She, herself is a scholar, so she had almost the same exact reaction as he did the first time she came here. It's difficult to resist all the alluring magnetic qualities all these numerous tomes, scrolls, and books share.

Given her past history Princess Ravenna bears a whole lot more restraint and discipline now. Being part of the nobility commands it. At present she is trying and failing to do the same to him, but after the first five minutes she quickly gave up. Instead now keeping a keen eye on him in order to make sure he doesn't damage anything too important.

Khadgar already made his choice from the shelves. As Princess Ravenna is combing through them to pick one to read she notices something out of place. There's an unusual amount of dust on these pieces of history. Obviously they haven't been properly dusted for some time. A pang of sadness picks at her heart. There used to be dozens of servants of other occupants in this Citadel, servants that would properly maintain both the Guardian and his home. Now there is just Moroes here with him. There's only so many areas the old trusted caretaker can get to at one time. It really is a shame.

Princess Ravenna's reminiscent musings are cut short by a voice the she catches traveling on the air. A voice that doesn't belong to Khadgar, Lothar, Moroes, or Medivh.

Princes Ravenna glimpses a looming shape, silent towards the far end of the room and dark enough that the entity is nearly pure shadow itself.

She isn't the only one to notice this extra visitor.

Swallowing deeply, a tad bit nervous, Khadgar said "Hello Guardian?"

"That's not Medivh," said Princess Ravenna, quietly, instantly on the alert.

Now the shape did move, shifting slightly to face a row of books and lifting a black hand, extending a forefinger towards a specific book. It slowly walked forward until vanishing straight into the bookshelf. This prompts the two of them to jog over to search for what this shadowed figure had been leading them to.

Together they scour the bookcase trying to figure out what this person had been trying to tell them. Hard to do that when a clear view hasn't been available.

A good thing they don't need to.

Khadgar reacts to a sudden burning sensation on his left forearm. The brand marking him by the Kirin Tor was glowing.

Placing a hand on his wrist in order to prevent him from stepping away backwards, getting an idea, Princess Ravenna suggests "Try using this to check each book."

Khadgar obeys using the increasing radiance from the mark as a guide to the correct tome down the rows.

The ever growing heat on his arm is a dead giveaway.

The next to last volume on the shelf, more squatter and thicker than most in this library. Metal adorns its spine with the design on the cover inlaid with gems. Oddly enough there's no title. As Khadgar starts to flip through it the investigation is rudely interrupted by heavy footsteps coming their way.

Thinking fast Khadgar slips the book into his robes.

As Princess Ravenna goes to reprimand him for that Medivh chooses then to make his presence known.

"Have a good look around," asked Medivh, eyes flashing with fury at the boys intrusion on what does not belong to him.

Khadgar is knocked off his feet, seized by an invisible grasp created by the Guardian.

"Get some ideas what you're going to do with the place once it's yours," challenged Medivh, stonily, keeping Khadgar pinned down on against the bookcase.

He would not dare with Ravenna. He is well aware of the consequences should he even humor doing so.

"Guardian," gasped Khadgar, straining against the high pressure against his back and chest, trying to prove to Medivh that he's no threat to his position. "I renounced my vow." In response Medivh launches Khadgar into the balcony on the next level. "I didn't want to come here! I swear, Guardian! I urged them to find you. I told them. You should be the one to explain."

"Explain what," said Medivh, unconvinced of his sincerity.

"Fel," declared Ravenna, speaking for Khadgar since he is temporarily incapable of doing so.

That one word snaps Medivh out of it.

Medivh releases Khadgar, the boy landing with a groan.

Grunting Khadgar uprights himself, released from his struggle under that pressure.

Keeping his hand in a ready position to attack again, in disbelief, Medivh said "In Azeroth?"

"In the barracks. One of the bodies," explained Khadgar.

Lothar said "Guardian, what is the Fel?"

"A magic unlike any other. It feeds on life itself," informed Medivh, grimly. "It pollutes the user, twisting everything it touches. It promises great power, but it exacts a terrible price. There is no place for the Fel in Azeroth." He then nods in acknowledgement and reassurance at Khadgar. "You've done the right thing. We'll go."

Lothar pretends to help Khadgar, but then walks away.

Khadgar trips over his feet to follow. Taking pity on him Ravenna catches Khadgar and the two join the rest. No longer needing her Lothar says farewell to his mount, giving the gryphon orders to return directly to Stormwind.

Afterwards Medivh then teleports them to Stormwind, leaving Moroes behind to look after Kharazhan.

There is some serious planning to do.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Also, a little warning here, never let your children taste anything or leave your toddlers alone without supervision. Even if what they taste is supposedly not dangerous, do not take any chances. Always be cautious. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Sayuri Wren, Glenstorm's Daughter, Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
